The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a reliable engagement with a mating connector and withstand voltage capabilities between adjacent terminals of the electrical connector.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82205124, 83107038, and 83200966 each disclose an electrical connector for engaging with a mating cable end connector having only one arranging element for positioning the mating connector. Commonly an insulative strip is needed for attaching to an end of the mating cable. In this way, the wires of the mating cable can be arranged in order. However, the assembly process is complicated.
Another conventional electrical connector disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81215103 and 85100751 has terminals outwardly extending to the mating direction without adequate arrangement. Thus, the terminals of the conventional connector can not be properly positioned. Therefore the withstand voltage ability of the electrical connector is weakened.